


La pluie dans nos coeur

by Akatra



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra
Summary: Après tant d'années passée à attendre, le jour de l'affrontement final à sonné. Un siècle après avoir été piégé par Aizen, Kisuke va affronter son némésis.  Cependant, alors que la pluie tombe sur le magasin d'Urahara, Yoruichi à des regrets dans le cœur qu'elle ne peut oublier. Une nuit les sépare de la descente aux enfers, pourront-ils surmonter les obstacles qui les séparent?





	La pluie dans nos coeur

_Et quand la mort viendra, d'un autre amour suivie,_  
_Éteindre en souriant de notre double vie_  
_L'un et l'autre flambeau,_  
_Qu'elle étende ma couche à côté de la tienne,_  
_Et que ta main fidèle embrasse encor la mienne_  
_Dans le lit du tombeau._

La pluie tombait doucement sur le toit, ruisselant le long de la gouttière. C’était une journée calme, de celles qui s’écoulent en même temps que la pluie. Le magasin était fermé et Yoruichi observait son meilleur ami, du coin de l’œil. Couché sous le porche, il semblait contempler le ciel.

Habituellement, le silence ne s’installait jamais chez Kisuke. La voix du jeune gérant résonnait toujours au fond de la vieille échoppe, accompagnant le rire des enfants. Au fil des années, le petit magasin était devenu sa maison. L’âme de ce lieu, la joie qui s’en dégageait, la chaleur qu’elle trouvait entre ses murs... Rien ne l’égalait. Rien ne pourrait remplacer le temps passé ici. Le temps passé avec lui. Une part d’elle-même habiterait ces lieux à jamais, tout comme la grotte qu’il avait construite lorsqu’ils étaient enfant. Ce magasin était un fragment de leur histoire.

Yoruichi observait l’homme se tenant à ses cotés, pensivement. Cette situation, elle n’aurait osé l’envisager, des années auparavant. À d’innombrable occasion il est vrai, elle avait imaginé un quotidien à ses côtés, un quotidien détaché de ses obligations. Bien que toujours proche, ils avaient toujours été séparés. Un mur infranchissable se tenait entre eux. Elle avait toujours un pas d’avance sur lui, espérant qu’un jour il la rattrape. Espérant qu’un jour elle pourrait marcher à ses côtés, pointant vers le même horizon.

Ce jour là, quel horizon contemplaient-ils, et quel ciel espérait-il atteindre, au-delà des nuages ? Elle n’avait jamais été aussi proche de lui et pourtant, il n’avait jamais été aussi difficile à atteindre. Et, elle ne l’avait jamais autant remarqué que cet après-midi, quand tombait la pluie.

Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur qu’il avivait dans son cœur. Un bruit résonnait dans la tête déjà trop fatigué de la jeune femme, celui des gouttes de pluie tombant sur le chapeau de Kisuke. Même les yeux clos, leur bruit étouffé rappelait à Yoruichi la présence de son meilleur ami. Il rappelait que demain, tout serait terminé. Demain, Aizen poserait le pied sur le sol de cette ville, et la clamerait sienne. Kisuke était préparé à mourir et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à faire le premier pas.

Combien d’années ? Combien d’années avait-elle enfouis ces sentiments ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Elle ne comptait plus le temps passé à l’attendre, à attendre qu’il la regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il aurait vu alors, ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire. Il aurait vu à quel point elle l’aimait. Mais elle n’avait jamais pu atteindre son regard, jamais les transmettre. Ses yeux étaient constamment clos, soigneusement cachés sous le rebord de son chapeau. Et ce jour était la ligne d’arrivée, cet après-midi le dernier, le chemin touchait à sa fin.

Ennuyée par son propre sentimentalisme, Yoruichi reniffla puis rigola doucement. Elle aurait pu le frapper, et le forcer à ouvrir les yeux, tout simplement. Elle aurait pu, comme avec d'autres hommes, imposer sa volonté. Cela aurait sans douté fonctionné avec Kisuke tel qu'il était un siècle auparavant. Toujours tête en l'air et innocent, malgré le sérieux qu'il pouvait montrer et son efficacité. Agissant avec désinvolture avec les autres femmes, mais quand elle le regardait de temps à autre, elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il cachait une certaine timidité au fond de lui. Il y avait un mur infranchissable, et il le savait lui aussi. Le Kisuke de cet époque aurait ouvert les yeux, retenu son souffle, et bégayé quelques mots avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malgré tout, malgré les obstacles, elle savait cependant que le Kisuke de cette époque l'aurait acceptée, et aurait accepté ses sentiments.

Seulement, il avait changé. Le chemin qu'ils avaient du prendre n'avait pas changé son comportement, mais les racines de ce qu'il était. Toujours caché sous son chapeau, il avait bâti un mur cette fois infranchissable, bien qu'aucune contrainte ne les sépare à présent. Des années durant Yoruichi avait vécu à ses côtés, et le temps de l'innocence avait passé. Oui, il avait changé. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ces sentiments. Le sujet était tabou, car il n'y avait pas de temps pour cela. Car il ne pouvait se permettre une telle distraction. Car Aizen était bien plus important, bien au delà de ses propres intérêts personnels.

Un bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme, et elle tourna la tête vers Urahara. Son chapeau venait de glisser sur le sol, découvrant son visage. Il respirait lentement, et sa poitrine s'élevait doucement, retombant ensuite à chaque expiration. Des gouttelettes miroitaient le long de sa mèche, et un petit filet d'eau coulait le long de son nez. Couché sur le vieux plancher, le visage paisible, il offrait un spectacle douloureusement beau à Yoruichi. Elle pouvait voir de la buée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, avant de s'effacer dans les airs.

Elle s'approcha, doucement, observant son visage à l'envers. Elle avait avancé à quatre pattes, voulant récupérer son chapeau. Elle comptait le poser sur son visage quand soudainement il sourit. Elle retint alors son souffle, subjuguée par sa beauté. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de le voir sourire sincèrement, et elle se trouva projetée dans le passé, à l'époque ou il souriait ainsi tout les jours. La douleur dans son cœur ne faisait que grandir, tandis que les yeux à la hauteur de sa bouche, elle observait son sourire. Elle aurait tout donné pour le voir heureux à nouveau, et pour que ce sourire lui soit à nouveau destiné. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses paupières, et inévitablement, tombèrent sur le visage de Kisuke. Ecœurée et dégoutée par sa propre faiblesse, Yoruichi allait s'en aller quand soudainement une main se posa sur son visage. Deux yeux l'observaient, grand ouvert.  
— Yoruichi-san? demanda-t-il doucement.

Aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme, et tentant de réprimer un sanglot, elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait fait semblant de dormir, pour la piéger. Pour lui faire une blague, sans doute. Et le voilà, la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais c'était trop tard. Bien trop tard, et elle le savait.  
— Yoruichi-san.

Elle sourit, cachant sa tristesse sous un faux sourire, espérant s'en sortir sans avoir à donner d'explication.  Mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire, et quand il effleura de son pouce la joue de la jeune femme, elle ne put résister à la chaleur de sa main. Kisuke sourit une nouvelle fois, ne décrochant pas son regard des yeux de la jeune femme. Ils avaient la même couleur que les nuages, et elle pouvait voir la tempête qui occupait son esprit. Cependant, rigolant il essaya les larmes de la jeune femme.  
— Allez, allez. Si Yoruichi-san pleure quand je souris, j’aurai l’impression de l’avoir blessée. Et si jamais je la blessais, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, ajouta-t-il doucement.  
– Ce n’est rien, Kisuke, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleurais, pour être honnête.. C’est stupide.

Yoruichi se mit à rigoler, et déposa le chapeau sur le visage de Kisuke. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter son regard, et elle n’arrivait plus à contenir ses sentiments. Ils poussaient, frappaient à la porte de son cœur. Ils voulaient s’échapper, mais n’avaient nulle part où aller. Elle se leva rapidement, voulant rentrer dans l’échoppe, mais Kisuke apparut soudainement devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

Des milliers de dagues tombaient du ciel, et leur bruit piquait Yoruichi droit au cœur. La jeune femme se noyait dans un océan d’émotion. Son meilleur ami maintenait son poignet, l’empêchant d’ouvrir la porte. _Frustrée_. Elle était frustrée. Attrapant son poignet, elle se déplaça dans le dos du jeune homme et voulu l’immobiliser, mais, c’était sans compter sur Kisuke qui s’abaissa. Il balaya la jeune femme de sa jambe droite, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. Elle aurait pu l’éviter, elle aura pu échanger de place et l’écraser sur le sol. Mais elle était fatiguée. _Fatiguée_. Ainsi, elle se retrouva plantée au sol, les mains de Kisuke écrasant ses poignets, la maintenant au plancher.

Il ne portait pas son chapeau, et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade au dessus du visage Yoruichi. Son regard était planté dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et elle se sentait soudainement menacée par son ami. Ils étaient tout deux fatigués, et il ne semblait pas avoir la patience d’attendre qu’elle vienne lui parler d’elle-même. Durant une minute, silencieusement, elle ne quitta pas son regard. Durant des années elle avait espéré pouvoir le regarder ainsi, mais aujourd’hui cette vue était plus douloureuse que prévue. Il la regardait, une interrogation dans ses pupilles, le visage sérieux. Il ne souriait plus et elle non plus ne pouvait maintenir sa façade. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à des yeux tumultueux. Aussi tumultueux que la mer un jour de tempête. Elle détourna le regard, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.  
— Laisse-moi partir, Kisuke.  
— Non, répondit-il, resserrant l’étreinte sur ses poignets.  
— Kisuke.

L’avertissement de la jeune femme ne le déphasait pas, et elle sentit qu’il n’abandonnerait pas si facilement. Mais elle le savait très bien, qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l’effet que lui faisaient ses mains, il ne pouvait comprendre l’envie irrépressible qui habitait son cœur, ni la peur qui habitait son esprit.  
— Ce n’est pas stupide, Yoruichi. Tu as le droit d’avoir peur, et il n’y a pas un être vivant qui ne serait pas effrayé à l’idée de combattre Aiz…  
— Si tu comprends, alors laisse-moi partir, coupa violemment la jeune femme, blessée.  
— Pourquoi, demanda-t-il après un instant de silence, ai-je l’impression de t’avoir blessée, Yoruichi ?  
— Tu ne m’as pas blessée, répondit faiblement la jeune femme.  
— Alors regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête et ce qu’elle vit fissura son cœur, une nouvelle fois. Il l’observait, impuissant, vaincu par la culpabilité. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu ce regard, et elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir si brisé.  
— Ce n’est pas ta faute, Kisuke, crois-moi, le rassura la jeune femme.  
— Tu me caches quelque chose, et je le sais, murmura-t-il. Depuis des années, Yoruichi. Depuis des années j’attends que tu me parles enfin. Et maintenant tu pleures, et je sais que c’est ma faute, de ma faute si Aiz…

Les yeux d’Urahara s’agrandirent, et il retint son souffle. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient figés, et il relâcha la pression sur les poignets de la jeune femme, doucement. Le bruit de la pluie accompagnait à présent les battements rapides de leur cœur, martelant le sol. Yoruichi venait de le faire, enfin. Elle venait d’embrasser Kisuke. _« Aaah_ , se dit-elle alors, _je savais qu’il réagirait ainsi… Je savais que ça se passerait ainsi._ »

Gênée, après quelques instants elle brisa le baiser, n’osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n’avait pu le supporter. Le voir ainsi rongé par la culpabilité, le voir s’excuser. Il ne comprenait rien, il n’avait jamais rien comprit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir brisé son quotidien à la Soul Society, sa position ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. Elle avait choisi de partir avec lui.  
— Je n’ai pas peur d’Aizen, Kisuke. J’avais peur de te perdre sans pouvoir t’avouer mes sentiments, avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Toujours sous le choc, il la fixait silencieusement. Il semblait procéder les informations qu’il recevait, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sorti. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et sentir des gouttelettes tomber sur son visage, coulant le long des mèches d’Urahara. Ce jour-là était différent, effectivement.  
— Maintenant, supplia la jeune femme, laisse-moi partir, Kisuke.

Elle s’était assez ridiculisée, et ne voulait plus avoir à vivre cette situation. Le rejet était flagrant, frappant, inévitable, et jamais elle ne…  
— Non, répondit-il, serrant soudainement les poignets de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

Avant même qu’elle ne réalise ce qu’il se passait, des lèvres se posèrent doucement dans son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna à cette nouvelle sensation et laissa s’échapper un soupir. Elle allait protester, mais avant même qu’elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, les lèvres de Kisuke se déposèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, mais exigeant. Il était généreux, et chaleureux, comme Kisuke. Son odeur était douce, masculine. Elle voulait bouger ses mains, mais il les maintenait au sol, de peur qu’elle ne s’échappe. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et quand il les ouvrit, son regard était intense. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, mais ne la quitta jamais du regard.  
— Quand on est un homme aussi séduisant que moi, ajouta-t-il suavement, on ne laisse pas passer une chance comme ça.

Il lâcha les mains de Yoruichi et les posa sur les joues rougissant de la shinigami, caressant l’ovale de son visage. Il semblait admirer ce qu’il voyait, effleurant la bouche de la jeune femme, enlaçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux violets. La jeune femme ne savait quoi dire, et face à son visage rougissant, Kisuke sourit bêtement puis se releva. Soudainement gêné lui aussi, il se gratta l’arrière de la tête.  
— J’ai peut-être agis trop brusquement, bredouilla-t-il, désolé Yoruichi-san.

Dans le ciel, un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les nuages. Kisuke était assis contre le mur en bois, et observait le jardin. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la pluie s’était arrêtée, mais il pleuvait toujours dans le cœur de Yoruichi. Elle restait couchée sur le sol, observant les nuages se diviser, se séparer et disparaître.  
— Arrête de t’excuser, murmura-t-elle d’une voix presque inaudible, ça me brise le cœur.  
— Je te brise le cœur hein, remarqua sombrement Urahara. Et… pourquoi cela?

Yoruichi regardait toujours le ciel, hésitant à faire le premier pas. Ils avaient tout deux franchi la limite qu’ils s’étaient imposé, et la décision d’ouvrir cette porte lui appartenait. Elle se demanda alors, avait-il attendu pour elle ? Avait-il attendu qu’elle franchisse le mur qu’il avait bâti, patiemment?  
— Quand tu t’excuses, tu remets en question ces cents dernières années, expliqua-t-elle tristement. Si tu t’excuses, tu négliges le fait que te suivre était mon choix.

Il l’écoutait, silencieusement. Sous le regard délavé du propriétaire, la silhouette de la jeune femme s’illuminait. Ses cheveux violets semblaient pailletés d’or à cause de la pluie, et son regard était aussi chaud que soleil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sorti.  
— Quand tu t’excuses, continua-t-elle, mon cœur se serre. Il se serre car j’ai l’impression que tu regrettes tes actions.

La jeune femme pleurait pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Des années de frustrations s’échappaient de ses paupières, s’écoulant le long de ses joues. Toujours silencieusement, Urahara Kisuke se releva. Tout comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, il ouvrit ses ailes et s’élança au-delà du chemin. Cette lumière était peut-être un piège, mais cela n’avait que peu d’importance. Cela n’avait pas d’importance, car si elle était une toile d’araignée, il savait qu’il serait heureux. Illuminée de milles feux après la pluie, bien qu’étant une toile d’araignée, Kisuke donnerait sa vie pour mourir dans son étreinte.  
— Quand tu t’excuses de m’avoir embrassée, alors que je t’ai atte…ndu durant des ann…ées… J’ai l’impression que tu…  
— Que je rejette ton amour ? murmura-t-il alors, sa silhouette étreignant celle de la jeune femme.

Yoruichi hocha la tête tristement. À travers ses larmes, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir ses bras l’entourer, et comme pour se convaincre qu’il était réel, elle serra son yukata dans ses poings.  
— Tu devrais pourtant le savoir après toutes ces années, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il frottait son visage contre le sien, caressant doucement ses joues. Avec ses lèvres, il avait effacé ses larmes, et des milles baisers qu’il déposa sur son visage, il n’y en avait qu’un qu’elle n’oublierait jamais.  
— Tu devrais le savoir que je t’aime, avait-il dit avant de l’embrasser.

La porte s’ouvrit, et un océan d’émotions déborda du cœur de Yoruichi. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, et elles vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux. Elle l’attira vers elle, ayant besoin de sa proximité, voulant réduire l’espace entre eux, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait sentir ses mains, elle voulait sentir ses lèvres, et entre soupirs et murmures, Kisuke parcourait son corps avec tendresse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ayant besoin d’oxygène, mais il ne la laissait pas respirer. Il devenait urgent, exigeant. Il mordillait, caressait, et elle pouvait le sentir sourire. Elle pouvait l’entendre rire, comme un enfant.

Elle caressa sa nuque, pouvant enfin explorer son corps, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle s’arrêta sur son torse, déposant sa paume sur son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer, les muscles de son ventre se tendant sous ses doigts. Repoussant toujours les limites, elle descendait doucement sa main, voulant éveiller en lui un autre type de désir. Kisuke ouvrit les yeux, attrapa sa main, et arrêta de l’embrasser soudainement. Sa respiration était devenue désordonnée, et il plissait les yeux, observant l’expression victorieuse de Yoruichi. Avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir cependant, il l’avait jetée pas dessus son épaule, rigolant diaboliquement.  
— Si Yoruichi-san veut jouer à ce jeu, alors…

En un quart de seconde, il l’avait amenée dans sa chambre, jetée sur le lit, et surplombait à nouveau la jeune femme. De sa main gauche, il maintenant ses poignets contre la tête du lit, et de sa main droite il caressait les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
— On a toute la nuit devant nous, murmura Urahara en admirant le corps de la jeune femme.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l’embrassait à nouveau, la déshabillant d’une main experte. Elle tenta de dégager ses poignets, mais Kisuke resserra l’étreinte et lui mordit la lèvre en guise d’avertissement. Elle lui lança alors un regard désapprobateur, mais en guise de réponse, il caressa légèrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

Quand il arrêtait de l’embrasser, elle observait ses épaules, et son regard se plongeait dans le col de son yukata. Elle désirait tant le toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Mais à chaque fois qu’il caressait une partie de son corps, la déshabillant, elle fermait les yeux, s’abandonnant à ces nouvelles sensations. Chaque nouvel amant apportait de nouvelles sensations, mais aucune d’entre elle n’était comparable à celle que provoquait en elle Kisuke. Son corps était brûlant, son âme en feu, sa bouche sèche et sa respiration courte. Elle cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle, mais ne pouvait pas, écrasée par les sensations qu’il éveillait en elle.

Comme pour répondre à la demande silencieuse de la jeune femme, d’un coup d’épaule, Kisuke fit tomber légèrement ses vêtements, découvrant son torse. Il s’était arrêté un instant, ne souriant plus. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il la voyait ainsi, mais tout était différent ce jour-là. Il la regardait intensément, un feu miroitant dans ses yeux. Quand il croisa son regard, elle savait qu’elle pourrait s’y noyer. Se noyer dans cette intensité. Car sans cesser de la regarder, il embrassait ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre. La peau de la jeune femme brûlait sous son toucher, et quand il déposa sa bouche sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur se sauter dans sa poitrine. Elle pourrait mourir. Mourir de plaisir.

Urahara Kisuke était un bon amant, et Yoruichi jura silencieusement. Elle se promit qu’elle le remettrait à sa place. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de se laisser faire. Ne serait-ce qu’au début. Profiter de l’attention qu’il lui apportait, profiter de l’intensité de son regard. Comme devinant ses pensées, Kisuke leva les poignets de la jeune femme, lui rappelant qu’elle était à sa merci, et de l’autre main il caressa ses jambes, remontant doucement, doucement. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle du se mordre les lèvres pour reprendre contrôle.  
— _Salaud_ , murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations.  
— Toujours à votre service, Yoruichi-san, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, retournant à son occupation.

Et puis soudainement, elle réalisa. Elle n’avait plus envie de pleurer. Rien n’avait changé, pourtant. La tristesse et la peur qui habitait Yoruichi avaient disparu, tout à coup. Ils continuaient de se battre, comme avant. Il continuait de la taquiner, comme avant. Ils étaient en compétition, comme avant. Il agissait comme avant. L’homme qui la caressait n’avait pas changé. Il était fidèle à lui-même, et elle comprit soudainement qu’il tentait de la rassurer. En agissant ainsi, il lui montrait que c’était sa manière à lui de l’aimer. Que même si des années durant, il n’avait jamais mit de mots dessus, n’avait jamais osé effleurer sa bouche, ces sentiments n’avaient jamais été différents.

Sous ses mains, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Sachant exactement comment la caresser, quand s’arrêter, il jouait avec elle, s’amusant de chacune des réactions de la jeune femme. Elle comprit alors que tout ça n’était qu’un autre jeu, et elle réfléchit alors à un moyen de reprendre le contrôle. Sans prévenir, elle libéra les gémissements qu’elle contenait auparavant, le surprenant. Elle adapta son comportement, rentrant dans son jeu. Elle plantait ses ongles dans sa main, remuait sous son corps, murmurant son nom. Urahara s’était arrêté un instant, et elle savait qu’elle avait du éveiller quelque chose en lui. Qu’il avait remarqué. Recherchant encore et toujours la proximité de son corps, la jeune femme gémit doucement, le suppliant d’abréger ses souffrances.  
— Kisuke.. _S’il te plait_ , gémit la jeune femme, calculatrice.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes, l’attirant vers elle, qu’il perdit tout contrôle de la situation. D’un instant à l’autre, il avait lâché ses mains, enlevé ses vêtements, et l’avait pénétrée, violemment. Puis il s’était arrêté. Elle avait retenu son souffle, la tension dans son corps descendant progressivement. Mais il la regardait toujours, le visage composé, sérieux tout à coup.  
— Tout ça ne changera jamais, Yoruichi-san, murmura-t-il. Il n’y a pas de raison d’avoir peur.  
— Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant, caressant son dos.  
— Je ne vais pas m’enfuir, Yoruichi-san.  
— Je sais.  
— Alors j’espère que tu es prête, souffla-t-il dans son oreille, on ne devient pas aussi populaire que moi par hasard.  
— Vantard, pouffa-t-elle, j’attends de voir ça.  
— Très bien, très bien, ajouta-t-il théâtralement, j’arrive.

Elle ne le sentait presque pas au début, tant il était délicat dans ses gestes. Elle pouvait sentir sa pulsation, et le frottement de sa peau contre sa peau. Il n’y avait pas de concours comme auparavant, il n’y avait pas de bataille. Juste une union, et la base même de ses sentiments. Il lui montrait son amour, gentiment. Il lui montrait un peu de douceur, avant l’heure des affrontements. Ce jour-là était différent, effectivement. C’était le dernier jour, avant le clash final. Deux chemins les attendaient, celui partant vers l’avenir ou celui se finissant dans les ténèbres. Mais quoi qu’il en advienne, ils le traverseraient ensemble. Quoi qu’il advienne, les sentiments qu’ils partageaient actuellement les porterait tout à long de leur bataille.

Yoruichi sentait ses mains, voyageant sur ses cuisses, les écartant pour lui. Elle sentait son souffle, dans son cou. Son torse écrasait sa poitrine, ses lèvres embrassaient sa mâchoire, et elle pouvait le sentir en elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur, et la délivrance qu’il apportait petit à petit. Mais elle avait besoin de plus, toujours plus. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Alors ses mains voyagèrent sur le corps de son amant, de son ami, et vinrent se poser sur ses reins. Elle l’attirait vers elle, insistante, urgente. Et plus vite, toujours plus vite, il allait et venait en elle. Violence, passion, désir. Ils prenaient un chemin où il n’y avait plus de place pour la douceur et leur amour était comme un sabre, transperçant et déchirant la chaire. Il n’y aurait jamais de repos pour ceux qui prennent les armes, et leur passion ne gagnerait qu’en intensité, emportée par une agressivité effervescente. Avide, brûlant, enivré, le sabre reviendrait alors à son propriétaire, après la bataille. Accroché à sa taille, tapis dans son étui, gourmand de nouvelles batailles, vibrant sous l’intensité.

Il n’y aurait jamais de repos pour les combattants, et même après l’amour, même après avoir atteint la fin du chemin, elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, avide de plus. Kisuke respirait lourdement, les cheveux humides, le regard fiévreux. Son sourire était victorieux, et Yoruichi s’en trouvait étrangement dérangée. Elle voulait le sentir, elle aussi, supplier pour la délivrance. Elle voulait le voir se briser sous ses yeux. Elle voulait, avant le lendemain, gagner cette bataille. Alors, lui attrapant les poignets, l’emportant dans son étreinte, elle l’écrasa de par son corps. Il la regarda, étonnée, et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, ou de réfléchir. Ils partaient vers une nouvelle bataille, ensemble. Une dernière fois.  
— J’espère que tu es prêt Kisuke, lui murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.  
— Toujours, Yoruichi-san.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à écrire de lemon/smut. Je suis toujours un peu (beaucoup) hésitante haha. J'ai une amie très très fan de smut, mais ça jurait un peu avec le côté fluff et angst de mon histoire. Alors je suis restée plutôt simple (・_・;)
> 
> J'aimerai bien développer un peu plus cette histoire, et puis la modifier (c'est vachement OOC). Je voulais faire un truc plus joyeux et partir sur un full lemon, et puis soudainement, c'est devenu super triste et j'me suis éloignée de l'image que j'avais de Yoru et Urahara. Yoruichi est devenue super dépressive et Urahara s'est transformé en adolescent hésitant (ノ_<。)
> 
> Du coup, comme je risque de faire de ce One Shot une histoire plus longue, je l'ai posté. C'est une sorte de teaser bon marché (￢_￢;)


End file.
